Never Say Never
by Sharon21
Summary: After night of wild sex, he loses her. Will he able to find her again?....... Naley, AU Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own anything. I don't even own the story title I got it from __**The Fray's**__ song._

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys, this is my new **NH** fanfic and it's just a short story. I __really hope you guys enjoy this. Anyway, This story is completely **AU**,__which means the characters aren't going to be exactly like those we see on the show so, if you decide to read this, please keep an open mind. And I'd like to dedicate this story to all the hardcore loyal **NH** Fans. _

__

_This story contains of **M rated stuff** so proceed with caution. _Please review and tell me what you think about my first attempt. Love ya all!

**Summary: **_After night of wild sex, he loses her. Will he able to find her again?......._

**--------------------**

_**Never Say Never.**_

_by_ **Sharon**

I parked the rental car across the street from her apartment building. It was only eleven in the morning and I knew I was probably two hours early, but it didn't matter. As I watched the apartment door, I thought back over the last four years.

_**Flashback – Four years ago….**_

Julian James was my best friend. We grew up in a little town called "Tree Hill" of Wilmington, North Carolina. We went to the same schools, played the same sports, and slobbered over the same girls through high school. I was always welcome in Julian's house and Julian in mine. He had an older sister and a younger sister four years his junior—a happy mistake his parents said. Because of Julian's family's financial situation, he had gone to the local state university. I had gone to the other college two hundred miles away.

He had called me that late spring day and said, "Nate, I need a favor buddy. Pinky got accepted at your college and has been bugging my folks to go there for Gold Key so that she can see the place during a party weekend…..Yea I know silly huh?….. But man, my folks are going to a wedding that same weekend and my girlfriend and I are going to Florida for our spring break......So I think that leaves…..You."

Pinky was his younger sister, Haley James. She hated the name, so of course Julian and I never failed to call her 'Pinky'. I admit I didn't even remember her as a person when Julian and I were in eighth grade—she was just a noisy little sister. When I was a senior in high school, she came within radar range as I noticed that this soon-to-be freshman in high school was starting to develop breasts, legs and other female features. But it was a passing look; Julian and I were chasing high school senior girls that had gone from developing to they are there and ready to be conquered. Our hormones were in full gear and we paid scant attention to his kid sister.

One day stood out back then. I was a junior in college and had come home on break and, of course, headed over to Julian's house. We were sipping a couple of beers in his bedroom, lying outrageously about the number of females we had seduced when his mother yelled for us to come down. Haley was going to the junior prom and was waiting for her date. I heard some laughs coming from downstairs and realized that Julian's folks obviously were taking some pictures of Haley. _Ok…weird peoples!_

As we walked down the stairs and there was Haley standing at the bottom ready to be judged—formal, pale green dress, beautiful bare shoulders accentuating breasts that had magically appeared, matching shoes—the whole works. I looked at her and without thinking said, "Pinky, you are so beautiful today!"

She immediately blushed profusely at the compliment and yelled at me, "Don't call me pinky."

Everybody laughed and the pictures were taken. For one shot her folks had Haley in the middle between Julian and me; each of us had our hands around her waist. A second before the picture was taken, I squeezed her and she laughed just as the camera clicked.

The doorbell rang and her date arrived. He looked like a dork to me, but back then going to the prom was more important than who took you.

Julian interrupted my thoughts and said, "Well, are you going to let your best friend down or will take care of Pinky for the weekend?"

My answer was easier than he knew. My girlfriend of six months had dumped me a few weeks earlier, and I didn't have a backup girlfriend for the big spring weekend. I said, "Julian, for you anything buddy; just let me know when she's coming and I'll take care of the rest."

Four weeks later in the early evening I waited at the bus station. Her bus pulled in and the passengers started getting off. I stood in the shadows just watching when she stepped off the bus. She looked around and didn't see me the first time. A second later she searched again and spotted me. She immediately ran over and hugged me with a big kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the big college Pinky," I said.

She blushed and said, "Don't you dare call me Pinky...I am just 'Hales' for the whole weekend."

I laughed and hugged her back. "OK, Hales, for the whole weekend. However, I am a senior at this august college and you are just an almost-a-freshman, so I want you to pay me the proper respect."

She giggled and said, "I will certainly pay you the respect you deserve."

The bus driver finally found her suitcase and I picked it up; we walked to my apartment. One of my friends who lived in the same building was getting married at the end of the school term. He was using the party weekend to go to his girlfriend's home to make the final plans for the wedding. When I explained my situation, he readily agreed that Haley could stay in his apartment.

Once Haley got organized, I took her to a local restaurant—good food and a quiet place where you could talk. We sat at a small table and I finally had the opportunity to look at her. Her soft dark brown hair was carefully trimmed and hung to the top of her shoulders. She was wearing a sweater that showed skin disappearing into the depths of her full breasts that were even bigger than I remembered. Her rich chocolate colour eyes twinkled with happiness. I saw she smiled, showing brilliant white teeth and then giggled when she caught me looking at her breasts, but said nothing to embarrass me. _Damn you Nathan!_

Haley was excited and talked about her senior year at high school, the ecstasy of being accepted to the college, the marriage of her older sister, and the trials and tribulations with her brother Julian.

She asked if I had accepted a job yet. I told her that I joined a major consulting firm located in Boston, but that the first three to five years I would be in the field on different projects as an intern or junior consultant. They told me my first assignment would be in California and I would be there about a year before being reassigned.

Her enthusiasm enchanted me. Her happy excitement at being here with me, her intense desire to bring me up to date on her life, and her physical beauty overwhelmed any hesitation that she was so much younger than me. Haley had turned from an ignored little kid sister to a beautiful woman…..to a very very sexy girl. _Oh, stop it you little pervert!......_

Finally, it was almost eleven and I said, "Hales, you look like you're starting to slow down and tomorrow is your big day. We have an early breakfast with good friends of mine; then Mia, who is a girlfriend of one my pals, is going to give you an inside tour of the college including the inside scoop on who are the good teachers versus the jerks; we have the Gold Key lunch where the Glee club will put on a show; then a basketball game in the afternoon and afterward a dinner with more friends of mine. Finally, we are playing for the hockey division championship so you're going to that game too. Maybe we should call it a night, right?"

Haley stuck her tongue out at me and gushed, "I don't want today to end. But you're right—I'm starting to get a little tired."

As we walked to the apartment, her excitement about the day continued and on an impulse I reached for her hand and squeezed it. She beamed at me with happiness and wouldn't let go of my hand. At the door to her apartment, I said, "Sleep well my friend. Tomorrow is going to be very busy for you."

She smiled and looked at me. I leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek as I squeezed her hand. Her hair brushed against my face and I could smell her perfume whose fragrance was enticingly feminine. She hesitated briefly and then stepped back and walked into the apartment.

As I climbed the stairs to my apartment I realized I was semi-hard and thought, _'She was waiting for a real kiss.'_

The next day was a whirlwind for Haley. The early breakfast and her time with Mia were fantastic. Mia and she obviously bonded; by the time they returned they were laughing and talking as if they had been friends forever. Lunch was fun and the Glee Club put on their expected great performance for the holiday crowd.

We lost the basketball game. The dinner with my friends was really fun for Haley—even though she was only a high school senior some of the guys were obviously hitting on her...talk about an ego boost. We won the hockey game in the last sixty seconds, which set the crowd off into a delirious celebration. Haley was so excited she surprised me when she put her arms around my neck and gave me a passionate kiss.

We were walking back to the apartment. Haley had grabbed my hand and held it tightly. She talked about how great the day had been and then said, "Maybe we should have a drink to celebrate?"

I asked, "You drink?"

She answered, "No, but with me going to college, maybe I need some practice."

"Hales," I replied, "you are under age—you're barely eighteen. In this college town without a great fake ID you can't get a drink."

"What about your place Nathan?" she shyly asked.

She was right. I had booze and after a drink or two, the night would be over. "Fine," I replied, "let's go to my place for a victory drink."

Ten minutes later she sat on my couch and stared at me with those deep chocolate brown eyes. Without thinking furthermore I asked, "What do you want to drink?"

She grinned at me sheepishly and said, "I don't know. Except for beer, I never had a drink. What should I drink, Nate?"

I chuckled and said, "Hales, my girl, I will teach you what my father taught me. It's easy. You either drink scotch or bourbon. You always drink it with ice, water or both, but never with a mixer or anything sweet. I'll make you two tiny drinks—scotch with Dewers and bourbon with Jack Daniels. Taste each one and the one that is the least terrible, that's your drink."

I handed her a small drink of scotch. "Ugh...terrible," she gasped.

I handed her a small drink of bourbon. "Oh...not good, but not terrible. Does that mean I'm a bourbon drinker?"

"Hales, you don't have to be a drinker at all. College is a time to test your limits, but don't get into the mind set that you have to drink….. You have to make your own decisions."

She thought for a moment or two and said, "I'd like a bourbon with ice and water but not too strong."

I made a drink for her and one for myself. She sat on my couch and I sat in an easy chair facing her. We didn't talk at first, but the silence was comfortable. She sipped her drink and looked at me.

Finally she said, "Do you have any idea how big a crush I've had on you, Nathan?"

"………." I was shocked. "Pinky...me?"

She grinned, "Don't call me Pinky, and yes my dream lover is always……You. I don't know why I even told you that now. I guess I hide it too long huh?... "

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

I nodded.

She laughed, "I was lucky the way it turned out. As soon as I knew my folks had to go to the wedding I checked the calendar and saw it was the big party weekend, so I insisted that this had to be the weekend to come here—so it would be just you and me."

"You're a pretty devious woman," I said.

She impishly grinned and admitted, "Well, maybe a little."

"Well, my dream lover," she continued, "I'm going to this college next fall. I'm a virgin. I have kissed maybe seven or eight boys, slapped two of them who touched my ass, and let one who I really liked feel me through my sweater…… Do you think I am ready for college?"

"Pinky...Hales, I'm not the person to talk to you about this."

"No," Haley countered stubbornly, "……You're exactly the person to talk to me."

I hesitated, trying to escape this embarrassing situation. Finally I stammered, "Why me?"

"Because I've had a crush on you since I was six years old, you're experienced, and I would trust you with my life Nate."

I was shocked. My eyes locked with hers—no weakness. Finally, she stood up and walked over to me, sat sideways on my legs and said, "Help me."

Her eyes were full pleading. '_Ok! That's my weakest point.'_ so I gave in; I reached behind her and stroked her back as I pulled her to me. Her mouth came to mine and we kissed for the first time; her lips were moist and soft and then they pressed harder as her tongue searched for mine and I responded. '_Damn, her luscious lips taste so good!_'

Her unique fragrance and sensual kisses instantly aroused me. For many long minutes I repeatedly kissed her luscious mouth, neck, ear lobes, and her shoulders. Each kiss had her trembling. '_God, help me!_'

I was fighting the sexual temptation and was winning until she looked at me. Her eyes gleamed with happy tears; her face flushed from the effects of my kisses and quietly begged, "I want more than just a kiss."

_That was it! _I couldn't take it anymore. I nudged her to stand up, grabbed her hand and pulled her into my bedroom—a small room with only a small, dim lamp lighting the room.

Haley stood in front of me, her face showing a flush of sexual anticipation and a question of what next. I kissed her and said, "Raise your arms baby."

I pulled the sweater over her head. I searched her eyes and saw happiness as I reached behind to unclasp her bra. It dropped to the floor and she was naked from the waist up standing quietly in front of me. Her more than ample breasts sagged slightly and I saw her rosy areolas and nipples that were already hard. '_God, She's so damn beautiful….Like a nymph._'

Haley gave me nervous grin and put her hands behind her head so that her breasts jutted out even more in a sensual pose and asked mischievously, "I hope you like what you see huh?"

My eyes inspected her breasts and flat stomach. Without thinking I whispered, "Jesus Hales, you are so fucking beautiful."

I stepped towards her and cupped each breast in my hand while my thumb teased her nipples. Moments later I kissed her once again—first on her mouth and then on each nipple. She sighed with pleasure.

Then I started unbutton her denim mini skirt and pulled the zipper down until it fell to the floor. My hands instantly went to the elastic of her panties and pulled them over her hips down to her ankles. I could smell her musky order as she stepped from her panties. Therewith, my attention went straight to the neatly trimmed curls covering her sex. Licking my lips, I couldn't help wondering what she'd taste like…

Thinking about that delicious idea, I took a step forward and brought her close to me as she raised her mouth to accept my kiss. Our tongues touched repeatedly. She sighed when my hands went to her ass and pulled her groin against me.

_Damn, she was great…….absolutely great!  
_  
The kiss ended and I stepped back. I told her, "Undress me babe."

I helped her to unbutton my shirt and jeans. Finally she pulled out my boxer brief until I was fully naked. I heard she gasped as she saw my full erect cock spring from the confines of my brief.

She shyly touched it and then gently closed her hand around it to feel its fullness.

I took her hand and pulled her to the bed. I sat down with my back against the headboard and said, "Sit on my lap, Hales."

She eased her body down so that she sat on my lap; I moved her legs outside of my legs leaving her beautiful vagina open to me—she flinched as she felt my erection, and finally leaned her back was against my bare chest. It was obvious that she was very nervous.

I reached around her so that both my hands fondled her stomach. I whispered, "baby, relax and enjoy...there is no time limit...there is nothing for you to do ok. Just relax and enjoy,"

She relaxed against me and sighed.

I kissed her neck and whispered, "Do you remember why I call you Pinky?"

She giggled and nodded her head. It was when she was in eighth grade. Julian and I were at his pool when she came out wearing a big t-shirt. She dove into the water to show off and when she stood up, the t-shirt was nowhere around to find. Immediately, we all saw what she was wore under her t-shirt……a tiny pink colour bikini top—at that time she had only a hint of the breasts that were to come. Julian, being completely the insensitive brother, pointed at her tiny bikini top and yelled, "Eww!! Pinky." And we all teased her from that day on with the hated new nickname.

My hands explored her body as I continued to talk to her—to tell her my most private thoughts and what her coming meant to me this weekend. I asked, "Remember your junior prom?"

She nodded.

"I still have the picture of Julian, you and me before your dork date showed up.

She giggled.

I talked to her as my hands and fingers continued to touch her body everywhere. I told her how beautiful she was and that I wished I had seen her beauty before now. I whispered words that made no sense, but that she knew was from my heart. I kissed her back and neck and gently sucked at her ear lobes. When my tongue flickered into her ear, she gasped with pleasure at this new sensitive spot on her body. I caressed her full breasts with my hands, and my fingers continued to excite her hard nipples.

Her sitting position had exposed her inner thighs to my reach and I continually brought my hands up and down them almost, but not quite, touching her slit each time. Eventually her body responded to my teasing as she softly whispered encouragement for me to continue. Her sighs became louder and more urgent.

My fingers went to her slit and found it soaking with her moisture. My finger went into her and teased her, then another finger. I carefully probed the beginning of her vagina until they touched her soft barrier. Haley was groaning and begging feverishly for me to release her from my sexual torture. At one point she tried to touch herself—to make herself come, but my hand stopped hers as she groaned in disappointment.

Finally, I sensed she was going to explode, so I found her clit and teased it with increasing pressure.

Haley exploded with a wild scream of passion. Her hips convulsed with spasms of lust as she grabbed my hand and pushed it hard against her vagina wanting more pressure against her clit. Her contractions continued for several moments. She was momentarily still until she had a second less powerful orgasm. Finally she groaned a sound of satiated release and lay still in my arms.

Minutes later with a voice full of wonder she said, "I'm in heaven right?..... How can you do that to my body?"

I answered, "Maybe passion has been there longer than we thought?"

She was silent for a few moments and then said, "I have masturbated before, but it was nothing like this. I don't think I can even walk right now."

Eventually she took my hand and squeezed it as she said, "I would like to try to bring you some pleasure."

"How?" I curiously asked.

Very quietly she said, "With my tongue and my mouth."

I protested, "Hales, you don't have to do that."

"I want to try—you will be my first time."

Haley pulled me to the edge of the bed and knelt before me. '_Oh my dear holy god!!!_' She gently cupped my sac as she examined my erect cock. Her tongue touched the head and licked the pre-cum that had started to appear. Finally she started licking my cock. Her warm tongue felt wonderful as she continued to tease me along my entire length.

_God, that feels so fucking good!_

After some time she took me into her mouth. It was obvious that she had never done this before. Her enthusiasm to take me into her mouth completely was frustrated as she gagged. Eventually a rhythm began as she sucked my cock. As I became more aroused I knew I was seconds from exploding. I warned, "Haley, baby…..you should stop now….. I'm…. I'm coming."

As I pulled out, the first stream of my cum hit her face and eyes and other spurts struck her breasts and stomach. She was startled at first and then giggled.

I said jokingly, "You either swallow or get out of the way. You did neither."

Haley gushed, "I'm learning master...you are teaching me remember?"

I pulled her so that she was standing in front of me and kissed her. My only thought was to give this beautiful person more and more pleasure. I placed her on the edge of the bed and spread her legs. She gave me a questioning look that turned to a gasp of sexual enjoyment as my tongue attacked her vagina. Many minutes later she was begging for relief—screaming my name to let her come. Finally, I tongued her clit and she came violently once again—her hips thrusting her vagina against my mouth. She finally sighed and was still.

My tongue continued to lick her inner thighs and hips as she recovered from her orgasm. When her breathing returned to normal I reached out to her and touched her breast. It was still sticky from my cum and I teased her nipples by spreading my cum on the tips. I said, "I think a shower will be good for both of us."

She giggled mischievously and said, "Whatever you want, hottie."

In the shower I soaped her with a hand cloth and rubbed her everywhere. Her arms were around my neck as she supported herself. As she clung to me as my fingers explored her vagina. I penetrated with two fingers and touched a spot that caused her to gasp. Seconds later she ejaculated her fluids as I had obviously reached her spot.

Finally our shower was over. I gently dried her with soft strokes of the towel until she stood before me nude with more lust in her eyes.

_**To Be Continued!........**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Never Say Never._

_by_ **Sharon**

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own anything. I don't even own the story title I got it from__** The Fray's**__ song._

**Summary: **_After night of wild sex, he loses her. Will he able to find her again?......._

**--------------------**

I knew for the moment she was my sex slave. I could fuck her, I could do anything to her, and she would agree. I was sorely tempted, but whatever that was good in me made me think, "She is your best friend's sister, she is vulnerable, and she's probably not on the pill and I have no protection."

Very reluctantly I said, "Hales, it's three-thirty in the morning, your bus leaves at eight, you need to sleep."

She looked at me and it was hard to tell whether it was a look of relief or disappointment. I hugged her to me and led her to my bed. She lay down facing away from me and I snuggled close to her, as we became a spoon. I reached over and gently held her breast. She never felt it; she was asleep.

The alarm that I had fortunately set rang at six and woke us. Haley was in my arms; her leg was between my legs gently touching my crotch. I thought she would be embarrassed, but she grinned and gave me a good morning kiss.

We didn't have time; we had a hurried breakfast, a run to the bus, a frantic passionate kiss, and a promise to be together again soon.

The bus door closed; she was gone.

For the next few days I did not hear from her. On Thursday the letter came:

_Dear Nathan,_

Last weekend was the happiest time in my entire life. I think back and ask myself would I change anything, and the answer is no. Many years from now I know I will remember every second with you.

How can I ever forget that you showed me what my body enjoys and the emotional intensity when you brought me to my wild orgasms...just thinking about what we did makes me wet. I masturbated last night, but it was not nearly the same as when you teased my body. What a wonderful, loving teacher you are. I remember standing in front of you after the shower and wondered if we were going to go all the way. No, that's high school talk. I wondered if you were going to fuck me. I know at that moment I would have done anything for you, and allowed you to do anything to me. At times I think you should have been the one, who took my virginity that night, but then you made the decision and I will live with it.

Shit! Now comes the hard part. I'm just eighteen and you are almost twenty-three. In a month you graduate and start your new job in California, and four months from now I'm supposed to start college. I'm still a silly little girl and you are a man. I dream that we can continue together, but it's an impossible dream when you are going to be three thousand miles away from me. My wonderful folks saved for years so that I could be the first one to attend your college. I can't disappoint them.

I have thought about us since I stepped into the bus to go home; I cannot find a happy solution. I absolutely know—I am positive that it is the right decision that I don't see you any more...

I just know it's right, but then why are there tears on my face and an ache in my heart?

Please don't call me. The sound of your voice will destroy my resolve to be fair to you. Please try to understand. I hope you find a woman to make you happy.

I will never forget our amazing weekend, Nathan. Bye!

Love Hales.  
  
I read the letter twice in my apartment. I still remember that day. The clouds rolled in, the sky darkened, and the rain started. How symbolic—a dark cloud over my head. I was devastated.

I had also considered many of the things Haley mentioned, but I couldn't face the reality of the situation because to do so would mean that I was accepting that the most wonderful person of my life was slipping away from me. As I sat in the chair her letter fell to the floor as tears ran down my face.

I graduated and went home for a few weeks before reporting to my new job. Julian called and invited me over, but I suggested that we meet in one of our favorite bars. I couldn't take the chance that I would see Haley. She had made her decision; I would honor it.

At the bar it was obvious that Haley had not shared the entire weekend with her family. Julian said, "Pinky came home and said she had the greatest weekend of her life. I owe you, Nate."

A few days later I left for my one-year assignment in California. It would be nice, but not honest to say my depression immediately lifted as I arrived at my new job. After a few months the pain in my heart subsided and I tried to forget Haley.

The following January I arrived at my apartment and found in the mail a letter from my folks. Inside the first envelope was a second, smaller one.

It was a very small Christmas card from Haley. The picture was of a scrawny Christmas tree with one ornament.

She wrote, "I hope the year ahead will bring you much happiness. Love Hales."

I finished my first assignment in California and my company sent me to France for another consulting job. A year later in early February my folks forward another Christmas card from Haley.

She wrote, "I hope the year ahead will bring you much happiness. Love Hales."

While in Paris I started dating a beautiful French woman. We dated for about five months and she was fun and caring. The sex was good. Eventually, I realized that she would never leave her folks in France, and my assignment would be over shortly, so I broke up with her.

My next assignment was in Poland. The following February the same Christmas card was forwarded again by my folks.

She wrote, "I have found a wonderful man and we plan to marry at the end of my junior year. I hope the year ahead will bring you much happiness. Love Hales."

I never sent a reply to any of her Christmas cards, and I knew that this would be my last contact with Haley.

I was wrong. Still in Poland the following January she sent another card via my folks—the same scrawny Christmas tree with the single ornament.

She wrote, "He was a wonderful man, but my heart said no, so I called off the wedding...the story of my life. I hope the year ahead will bring you much happiness. Love Hales."

_**End of Flashback…….**_

The apartment door opened and a woman walked out. It shook me out of my daydreams, but it wasn't Haley. I had been day dreaming almost two hours, and now watched the apartment door carefully. I was twenty-seven years old, a world traveler, and yet I was anxious and nervous. I wondered if I were about to make a fool out of myself.

Several more people left the apartment, but not Haley. Finally the door opened again and she walked out carrying a couple of books in her hand. She turned and walked towards the college green and the classrooms.

I immediately left the car and walked quickly to catch up with her. As she neared the corner of the street I came up behind her. When I was about four feet away I raised my voice and said, "Hey Pinky...got a minute or two for me?"

She froze in disbelief; she turned and looked at me. She stared for two or three seconds to make sure it wasn't a dream. Suddenly the books fell from her hands and she threw herself into my arms, hugging me tightly as if I would try to get away. Finally she looked at me again. I kissed her forehead and she began to cry. I held her close, stroking her back until the tears ended.

"How long are you here?" she asked.

I answered, "Today and tonight and then I have to go to Boston for a week to meet with corporate people. After four years on the road they are offering me a two-year position at corporate headquarters in Boston. There are two or three positions open and we're going to decide the best one for me. Then I'm going to take three weeks vacation, visit my folks and find a place to live."

"And today?" she asked.

"I'm free. Maybe we can talk when your classes are over or dinner tonight?"

"You mean you came just to see me," she shyly asked.

I nodded 'yes'.

She said, "Did you think I would go to class or do anything instead of being with you?"

I picked up her books and asked, "Should I put them in my car?"

She nodded 'yes'. She asked, "How did you know where I lived? How did you know when I would leave the apartment for class?"

"Your bro Pinky," I answered, "He knows everything."

"That porcupine!..... Why didn't he tell me you were coming here?"

"I asked him not to; I wanted it to be a surprise. He also told me that for the moment, no man is chasing you. Was he right?"

She grabbed my arm and stopped me. I looked at her and she said, "The only man in my life is standing next to me."

I started walking again, but she pulled my arm and demanded, "And you?"

My answer was a long kiss.

We walked the college campus all afternoon bringing back memories of my four years there. As we walked we talked—trying to cover four years of separation in four hours.

Finally, at about four-thirty I said, "I've made dinner reservations at Le Chateau for six-thirty. Is that OK with you?"

"Nathan!" she squealed, "That's the most expensive and best restaurant within fifty miles. I've never been there. Why didn't you tell me earlier—I don't have anything nice enough to wear, and my hair..."

"Pinky," I interrupted with a laugh, "It's just a dinner."

"But it's our first dinner in four years. I want to be beautiful for you."

"You are always so beautiful baby, " I smirked at her.

She insisted that we walk back to her apartment where I left her; I drove to my hotel room for a shower and change of clothes. I picked her up at six and we drove to the restaurant.

We were seated at a private table for two and our waiter immediately appeared. He asked, "Would you like to start out with a drink?"

I looked at Haley and she said, "Jack Daniels on the rocks."

I said, "Make that two."

"You followed my advice I think," I said.

Haley giggled, "Scotch still tastes absolutely horrible, but I've learned to drink good bourbon. So yes, I followed my drinking teacher's advice."

I looked across the table at her. She wore a satin dress with a strap across one shoulder leaving the other shoulder bare. The material started partway down her breasts almost exposing the start of her areolas. The dress clung to her body accentuating every feminine curve. The table candle was burning and the flickering light reflected against her skin. She was staring at me comfortable in the silence. _God, she's so beautiful!_

I finally spoke, "You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You know that, but I had to say it."

She beamed at my compliment.

I continued, "I thought I lost you for sure when you sent me your Christmas card announcing the wedding. Even though I knew you were gone, that note really depressed me.

"You don't have to answer, but can you tell me why you didn't get married?"

Her face turned serious and she looked down at the table for a few seconds. Finally she looked up at me and said, "He was a fine person and treated me very well. We had many of the same interests. I thought he would be a wonderful husband. But each time we talked about our life together, I kept comparing him to you and you always won. So, even though I thought I had lost you, it wasn't fair to lead him on. I followed my heart this time and broke off the engagement…… It wasn't fair to marry him when you were still in my thoughts.

"And you don't have to answer, but why didn't you find the woman of your life during the last four years?"

I answered, "My job kept me moving, so that was a problem. I met a wonderful French woman and she made me happy, but she wouldn't leave France, and deep in my heart I couldn't get over losing you, so maybe I didn't try very hard to replace you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed my hand. She whispered, "Don't you dare make me cry. This is the happiest night I have had in four years."

We switched to a safer subject and soon we were laughing again. The dinner was wonderful, but we probably didn't fully appreciate it lost in our own world. The waiter brought out dessert menus and handed one to each of us.

I asked Haley, "What do you want?"

Deliberately misunderstanding the question she closed the menu and said, "I want to go back to your hotel room and make what happened four years ago, happen again."

I closed the dessert menu and asked for the check.

Twenty minutes later I opened the door to my suite and stepped aside for Haley to enter. I closed the door and she stood quietly waiting for me. I said, "I want to hold you and kiss you. I want to bring you so much pleasure that it will make the last four years go away as if we were apart only for a weekend."

She came into my arms and we kissed. First it was a tender kiss with lips closed and then more passionate as our bodies molded against each other.

We finally separated. Happy tears were back in her eyes as she quietly said, "I'm yours, Nate."

She stood still as I removed each article of clothing. Each piece removed revealed more skin that was covered by my hands, mouth and tongue. As I removed her panties, I had knelt down and my tongue teased her slit; my cheek felt her pubic hairs already wet with moisture.

She pulled on my shoulders to stand and it was her turn to strip me. My boxers were last and once freed, my engorged cock was revealed. She took me by the hand and led me to the bed. I asked, "Do you want the light off?"

She smiled and nodded no and said, "I think I should go first this time."

She had me sit on the edge of the bed and knelt down between my spread legs. She caressed my sac with soft stokes and her tongue flickered across my cock in teasing touches. She played with me for many minutes and eventually guided me into her mouth. As she began to move her mouth up and down me she lifted her head slightly so that she could look at me. _'God damn it! It feels so fucking good!'_

I saw her breasts gently swayed as she moved, but it was her eyes, which never left mine, which made it so sensual.

Her eyes were telling me that this was her gift to me. I felt myself coming and warned her, but she held me. I came and she took the first spurt in her mouth and swallowed quickly; she was sucking me as fast as I was coming, never taking her eyes from me, never letting a drop escape her mouth.

When I was finished, I pulled her to her feet and gently kissed her and whispered, "Thank you baby."

Knowing I could not immediately perform, I sat against the headboard and asked her to sit on my lap. She grinned in anticipation remembering the last time as she sat on me; her legs spread outside my legs leaving her vagina open to me. I cupped her breasts and pulled her back into me—a position she obviously expected.

She giggled as I said, "Pinky, now I have you just where I want you."

"I'm not Pinky." Haley said in mock anger.

I squeezed both breasts and felt their fullness and the hard nipples. I answered, "You are definitely not pinky, Pinky."

She laughed again and settled back anticipating the gentle teasing to come. I talked to her about her beauty, and how much I missed her. I teased her with my fingers and tongue. Laughing gave way to moans that finally became whimpers of pleading. Twenty or thirty minutes later her whimpers became wails as she begged me to finish her. When it seemed she could not take another minute of teasing, my finger went to her clit and almost immediately she went over the edge—her body convulsed with sexual release.

Where minutes before she begged for release, she now begged to just lie in my arms and let her body recover from her intense orgasm. I stroked her body not in teasing, but in tenderness. We didn't talk.

Finally, Haley said, "You are the only one that can turn on that extreme sexual switch in my body. When you do, I am lost."

When the time was right and our bodies told us to begin, I made Haley lie down and I knelt between her legs licking her inner thighs and then I spread her and tongued each side of her slick inner lips repeatedly. Her body started responding again and I knew that she could not hang on much longer. Suddenly she grabbed my shoulders and pulled. I looked at her and she gasped, "Enough teasing, make love to me....I'm yours now Nathan. Take me please."

Without wasting any second, I quickly entered her. She was extremely wet and I penetrated her completely with my first thrust.

She groaned, "Don't be gentle; do it hard."

Moments later she came violently and I followed shooting streams of semen into her.

We clutched each other coming down from our highs. Haley giggled and asked, "That wasn't me talking like that, was it?...."

"….You turned on my switch...now you have to teach me how to turn it off."

"Never," I smirked at her teasingly,

Eventually we showered; I brought her to another orgasm with my fingers. Then we dried each other.

"I'm not ready to go to sleep yet," Haley said.

"There's no bus tomorrow...we can sleep late," I replied suggestively.

She pulled my hand and we went over to couch in the room. She insisted we stay naked. I sat down and she lay on the couch with her head on my lap. We could look at each other while we talked but it let my hands continue to feel her body. When my fingers touched her hip she spread her legs farther apart.

We talked for a while and then Haley asked, "I graduate in two weeks. Will you come to my graduation?"

"Of course Pinky," I answered.

My fingers were touching her nipples and then were combing her public hair in a slow tease.

"And then can you take two weeks vacation?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, of course, but what do you want to do?" I answered.

She giggled, "Well we have to go to Boston and find the perfect apartment for us, don't we?"

"And?" I teased.

"Well I'm going to move in and live with you. I will get a job and then we'll wait," she answered.

"Wait?" I asked, "Wait for what?"

She looked at me and said, "We'll wait until you realize that you love me as much as I love you, and then you will marry me."

"Mmmmm…..This is serious talk," I replied as I slid my finger through her slit and found her soaked with moisture again.

She grinned and said, "No, the serious talk will take place after you wake me in the morning and make gentle love to me."

I laughed out loudly before I locked my serious blue eyes with her beautiful mesmerizing eyes, "Hey Hales……You know I love you, right. Even though I never told you that, I love you so damn much…….I'm serious babe."

She looked at my sincere eyes for a while and nodded. "I know Nathan. And me too."

She suddenly stood up and pulled my arm. "Enough this serious talk……..Right now all I want you to do is take me to bed for some serious fucking."

I instantly smirked at her playful manner. _Who was I to argue with my wife-to-be huh?_

_**End!...**_


End file.
